Pensando en ti
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Gray y Juvia están viviendo juntos nuevamente, esta vez en Magnolia, pero no ocurre nada íntimo entre ellos y el mago de hielo últimamente está más distante que antes. Sus vidas tomarán un rumbo distinto con la decisión de Gray de, por fin, hablar seriamente sobre sus sentimientos con Juvia, ¿podrá hacerlo sin ser interrumpido o se arrepentirá a último momento? - Gruvia - LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola lectores! Puede que ya no esté tan desaparecida, pero sigo siendo irresponsable, lo sé, perdónenme ;-; pero de todas maneras les traigo un… (redoble de tambores) One shot lemon Gruvia! ¡Espero les guste! (estoy rayada con esta pareja, espero terminar luego el fanfic – de dibujos – que empecé para subirlo a alguna parte y puedan leerlo e.e).**

 **En fin, ¡diviértanse leyendo! Y antes que se me olvide, ¡la segunda parte será el Lemon más "fuerte" para los que quieran leerlo!**

 **Ni Fairy Tail no sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Pensando en ti**

– ¡Nooo…! – gritó de pronto Gray a todo pulmón y con la respiración entre cortada, en plena madrugada, despertando de golpe a la chica que dormía plácidamente en la cama junto a la suya.

– G-Gray-sama, ¿está bien?, está todo sudado... ¿Ha sido otra vez una pesadilla? – preguntaba Juvia entre dormida y despierta, pero sobre todo preocupada, sentándose levemente en la cama mientras refregaba suevamente uno de sus ojos para enfocar mejor. Su amado Gray ya llevaba varios días despertándose con terrores nocturnos.

– Sí, estoy bien…No te preocupes, vuelve a dormir yo… Saldré a dar un paseo.

Si había algo que lo hacía olvidar un poco sus espantosas pesadillas, eran los vientos nocturnos en la ciudad de Magnolia. Desde hace algún tiempo que la maga de agua le insistía en que se fueran a vivir juntos a algún lugar de la ciudad al igual que como lo habían hecho durante ese lapso en el que el gremio se había disuelto. Extrañaba verlo despertar, prepararle las comidas y conversar con él en la mesa, verlo lavar los trastos sucios, ayudarle en el entrenamiento, verlo dormirse… Quería estar más cerca de él. Sabía que ya eran bastante cercanos, mucho más de lo que alguna vez imaginó, pero eso no le bastaba. Juvia quería conocer mucho más a Gray, más aún ahora que por fin él se había decidido a darle una respuesta, la cual aún no hacía acto de presencia claramente, pero que el simple hecho de que dejara el lugar en el que se estaba alojando y aceptara mudarse con ella a un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad ya era un avance bastante grande.

– Gray-sama…– Susurró Juvia apoyada tristemente en la baranda del balcón que había en su pequeño pero cálido hogar, sintiendo cómo el viento le acariciaba el rostro y le mecía el cabello.

– _¿Será bueno dejarlo solo o debería consultarlo con las chicas mañana?_ – pensó, viendo cómo la figura de su amado hombre se hacía cada vez más lejana y difusa, sintiendo en el fondo de su corazón que algo le estaba ocurriendo, algo que no quería compartir con ella. Teniendo la leve sensación de que, de alguna manera, las cosas estaban volviéndose tan frías como al principio de su relación.

– Entonces, ¿cuántas noches lleva así?, quizá debería ir a ver a Porlyusica para que lo ayude – la aconsejó Erza, comiendo tranquilamente un mango estrella, helados que por fin habían llegado a Magnolia y que se habían vuelto su segunda comida favorita.

– Ya van dos semanas en las que despierta gritando y sudando… No son todas las noches, pero dentro de ese lapso ha ocurrido como siete u ocho veces, ¿será que está siendo corrompido por su poder de demon slayer o algo así? – contestó Juvia con semblante triste y decaído.

– Juvia, déjame hacerte una pregunta… Llevan varios meses viviendo juntos, pero duermen separados a pesar de que los dos saben que se quieren, ¿quizá les falte ejercitar esos cuerpos y hacerlos uno?, puede que eso acabe con las pesadillas de Gray – dijo de pronto Mira, sonriendo sin ninguna mala intención, provocando que varias de las chicas del grupo se sonrojaran.

– Deberías hacerle caso a Mira, puede que a Gray le esté faltando un poco de acción, y como es tsundere no te lo dirá directamente, sino ¿por qué justo despertarte en la madrugada? – proseguía Cana, mirándola coquetamente mientras se bebía uno de sus tan queridos barriles de alcohol.

– ¿Por qué crees que Lucy nunca se queja de que duerme mal?, Natsu seguramente la deja hecha polvo antes de dormir, pobre Happy, seguramente ha escuchado cosas que no se pueden ni decir – seguía bromeando la hija de Gildarts.

– ¡Oye!, yo ni vivo ni duermo con Natsu… Solo es en ocasiones y no pasa nada de lo que dices – se quejó Lucy, totalmente roja y alzando sus puños.

– Ah, pero ya quisieras, no deberías avergonzarte, es normal Lucy – proseguía Mira, pasando junto a ellas con una bandeja hacia una de las mesas.

– Entonces Juvia debería… ¿Atacar a Gray-sama?

– Ajá, y asegúrate de usar lencería erótica para la ocasión, eso los pone más ganosos – le aconsejó Levi, sacando por fin la voz luego de haber estado toda la conversación en silencio. No quería que a ella también la molestaran, sabía que si lo hacían se pondría roja hasta las orejas y Gajeel llegaría para llevársela hacia algún otro lugar. Amaba verla avergonzada.

– Creo que puede funcionar, o al menos puede hacer que él te diga lo que realmente está pasando por su cabeza, en situaciones así se ponen un poco flexibles y simplemente sacan fuera lo que se les cruza por la mente – dijo de la nada Erza, pero su respuesta hizo que se hiciera un silencio general.

– ¿Qué?

– N-Nada, es solo que parece que sabes mucho del tema, ¿verdad? – dijo Lucy, dejando salir una risita y provocando que todas comenzaran a hacer bromas al respecto, bromas que cesaron en el instante en el que alguien las irrumpió.

– Juvia, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

– ¡Gray-sama!, ¡claro que sí! Nos vemos después chicas – les exclamó la maga, totalmente entusiasmada, poniéndose de pie y corriendo al lado de su chico para tomarlo de un brazo.

– Juvia, que no se te olvide nuestro consejo – le gritó Mira antes de que se marcharan, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano.

– ¿Sobre qué les pediste consejo? – preguntó algo curioso. Le extrañaba que la joven le pidiera consejos a alguien que no fuera él, sobre todo porque las chicas del gremio por lo general tomaban todo para la broma.

– B-Bueno, Juvia tenía dudas con respecto a un tema personal de chicas, ya sabe… Quería saber si a ellas les ocurría lo mismo.

– Oh... Bueno, si es eso está bien – contestó Gray sin querer indagar más a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que le estaban mintiendo. Juvia era pésima si se trataba de mentir, y más aún si era él a quien le mentía.

– Entonces, ¿qué ocurre Gray-sama?, pensé que hoy no lo vería, siempre que tiene pesadillas decide irse a hacer algún trabajo solo.

– Si, eso ayuda a que me distraiga un poco, pero… Juvia, ¿quieres salir conmigo? – preguntó algo distraído, sin dejar de caminar en ningún momento e intentando pensar en dónde podrían ir a pasear. Tenía algunas cosas que conversar con su compañera.

– " _No puede ser… ¡Por fin llegó el día en el que Gray-sama decidió casarse conmigo!"_ – pensó ella totalmente entusiasmada, gritando a toda voz – ¡Sí, acepto! – como si de una proposición de matrimonio se tratara, saltando al cuello del mago.

– No, espera, no me refería a ese tipo de salir, quiero decir, ¿quieres pasar el rato conmigo?... No, así no era… Para ser más claro. Juvia, quiero que tengamos una cita.

Y esa oración que tanto le costó formular hizo que el corazón de la joven maga de agua se desenfrenara. No era lo que pensaba, no le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia o que se casara con ella, pero ¡le estaba pidiendo una cita!

– Gray-sama, Juvia está… Juvia está tan emocionada – contestó entre llantos de alegría. Nunca pensó que alguna vez escucharía salir por esos perfectos labios la palabra mágica "cita".

– V-Vamos, no tienes que llorar, ven, te llevaré a un restaurante en el que sirven un tipo de comida que estoy seguro nunca has probado – trataba de calmarla nervioso Fullbuster, sintiendo cómo las miradas de los transeúntes se posaban en él; algunos enfadados, otros indiferentes y otros divertidos.

– G-Gray-sama siempre me muestra cosas nuevas, incluso cuando recién entré al gremio me dio esa comida que se comía con las manos, hizo que el cielo nublado de Juvia se despejara y le mostrara un precioso cielo claro y brillante, también hizo que Juvia tuviera estos sentimientos tan fuertes por alguien por primera vez, luchó junto a mi cuando fue necesario, me mostró que sí podía usar mi magia para algo más que para luchar y ahora ésta será la primera vez que Juvia tiene una cita – decía compulsivamente, sacando afuera todo lo que había estado pensando durante estas dos semanas para hacérselo saber. Sabía que lo que más arruinaba relaciones era la falta de comunicación, y sabía que con Gray aún no tenían nada estable pero aun así quiso hacerle saber una pequeñísima parte de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

– Juvia… – fue lo único que dijo Gray cariñosamente, casi como un susurro, antes de acercarla a él con un brazo, el que mantuvo alrededor suyo hasta que sintió que la respiración de la chica se calmaba. Habían vivido ya un tiempo juntos y ahora también lo hacían, por lo que conocía perfectamente cuando Juvia estaba relajada solo por su forma de respirar.

– ¿Estás más calmada?

– Sí, perdón Gray-sama, Juvia solo quería hacerle saber lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

– Lo sé, Juvia… Ven, vamos a comer, tengamos una, eh, cita… Y luego te diré lo que pienso yo – le dijo con una leve sonrisa nerviosa, tomándola de un brazo para seguir su camino. Ya quería ver el rostro que pondría la maga al probar la exquisita comida que servían en aquel pequeño pero acogedor restaurante.

– Gray-sama, ¡esto está delicioso!, ¿cómo conoció este lugar? –

– Fue de pura casualidad, una vez compitiendo contra Natsu por quién recorría la ciudad en menos tiempo – le contaba Gray, sonriendo satisfecho al observar el rostro completamente iluminado de la tierna chica que tenía en frente. Le había enseñado varias recetas para que cocinaran juntos, ella había aprendido muchas otras por su parte, y si bien era cierto que Juvia cocinaba delicioso, muy pocas veces reaccionaba de esta manera, generalmente lo hacía cuando era él quien preparaba la comida, pero esto ocurría solo de vez en cuando.

– Gray-sama, gracias otra vez… Trataré de recordar los ingredientes de la comida para intentar prepararla en casa – dijo en tono de voz confidencial, terminando de comerse el último bocado de su plato.

– No es necesario, podemos venir cuando quieras, solo tienes que decírmelo – le ofreció el chico, mirándola fijamente. Le gustaba ver cuando las tersas mejillas de Juvia se sonrojaban a más no poder.

– G-Gray-sama, entonces deberíamos venir al menos una vez a la semana, cuando no estemos en misiones… ¡Será como si tuviésemos muchas citas! – decía Juvia entusiasmada, notando que desde hace un rato que Gray no le quitaba la vista de encima.

– ¿Pasa algo, Gray-sama? –

– ¿Hmm?, no, nada… Es solo que estaba pensando que quizá debimos hacer esto antes – contestó casi como susurro, desviando un instante la mirada hacia la ventana, observando distraídamente a las personas que caminaban apresuradamente por la calle. Los oscuros ojos de Juvia, a pesar de que siempre lo estaban mirando, ahora que era más consciente de ellos lo estaban poniendo un poco nervioso, dado que el contexto era más "romántico".

– Gray-sama, ¿a dónde iremos ahora?, ¿a algún parque?, ¿o quizá a comprar remeras de pareja?, ¡hay algunas que son muy lindas!, una vez Juvia pensó en comprar un par por si alguna vez se daba la oportunidad de que las usáramos, pero finalmente nunca me decidí, quizá debí haberlas comprado de todas maneras, hoy podríamos haberlas vestido – hablaba la peliazul tomada firmemente del brazo de su chico. Le encantaba sentirse un poco como su novia.

– No sé si me gustaría usar algo así, ¿no crees que las personas se ven un poco…tontas? – dijo Gray, intentando pensar hacia dónde llevar a Juvia ahora. Había estado hablando con los chicos, los que le aconsejaron que, si quería decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a la maga, debía generar un ambiente óptimo. Fue ahí que surgió la idea de la cita, pero solo había planeado la comida del restaurante, luego no tenía nada. No le quedaba otra que improvisar algo que creía que le podría gustar a su compañera.

– El amor hace a las personas un poco tontas, Gray-sama, y en eso no hay nada de malo, ¿ha visto a Natsu y Lucy?, ellos siempre actúan como tontos y no se avergüenzan de ello – acotó Juvia, tomando la oportunidad para emparejar a Lucy y Natsu.

– Pero nosotros no somos como ellos, ¿quieres que demos un paseo en bote?, conozco un lago que no está muy lejos de aquí y no será necesario que paguemos porque puedo hacer uno con mis propias manos – ofreció finalmente Gray, cambiando de tema eficazmente para redireccionar su cita. No quería empezar a ponerse romántico tan pronto (y tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo).

Rápidamente se encaminaron hacia el lugar que Fullbuster había mencionado, conversando en el trayecto de cosas triviales, de asuntos del pequeño departamento que tenían, de qué cosas les gustaría modificar, del color que se vería bien en su salita de estar, y sin darse cuenta estaban manteniendo una conversación que, por lo general, tenían los recién casados, o incluso las parejas que ya llevaban un buen par de años juntos.

– Gray-sama, el lago está… ¿El lago estaba aquí? – preguntó dudosa Juvia, teniendo frente a sus ojos una enorme planicie de tierra, rodeada de pasto y árboles. Daba la leve sensación de que algo o alguien lo había secado hace no mucho.

– Si, estaba… Tiene que haberlo secado el maldito de Natsu esa vez que dijo que con un solo golpe había logrado sacar a todos los peces cocidos del agua – contestó, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle

– " _Puto Natsu arruina citas"_ – pensó, tratando de encontrar una rápida solución.

– No hay problema, Juvia es una maga de agua, puedo hacer renacer este lago con un chasquido de dedos – y diciendo esto, con una enorme sonrisa por ser útil, se acercó a la tierra reseca, extendió ambas manos y comenzó a llenar el lago rápidamente, teniéndolo casi como antes en un par de minutos, generando que los pocos transeúntes que pasaban por el lugar, camino hacia Magnolia, comentaran lo bueno que era que Fairy Tail se encargara de hacer este tipo de cosas también.

– ¡Gray-sama, creo que con esto bastará!, es su turno de hacer el bote – le gritó desde donde estaba, agitando una de sus manos para hacerle señales de que se acercara.

– Juvia, siento lo del lago… Natsu tendrá que vérselas conmigo después – mencionó el mago, una vez que estuvo junto a la chica, trabajando en su pequeño y sofisticado bote.

Luego la hizo subir a ella primero, empujó el bote al agua y entones se subió, haciendo aparecer en sus manos dos remos. Ahora era cuando las cosas se le empezaban a complicar un poco; en su cabeza había planeado que, luego de la comida y de que hicieran alguna otra cosa, le diría lo que en verdad sentía, pero entonces recordó que los chicos habían mencionado que, a las mujeres, por lo general le encantaban las flores, detalle que él había olvidado por completo con los leves nervios del momento antes de pedirle la cita.

– Yo…Creo que no sirvo para estas cosas – susurró sin querer, creyendo que solamente lo había pensado.

– ¿Usted no sirve para qué, Gray-sama? – preguntó curiosa Juvia, sintiendo ya desde hace un momento que, por alguna extraña razón, el ánimo del chico se había decaído un poco, pero él no contestó nada, dejó los remos a un lado, juntó un poco sus manos y lentamente fue moldeando una delicada flor conocida por el nombre de Lilium, diseño que creyó podría gustarle a Juvia, luego la metió al agua con ambas manos y al sacarla había formado una pequeña esfera, llena de agua pero cristalizada por su magia, lo que hacía que la flor flotara levemente. Al terminar su pequeño, delicado y bello trabajo, miró fijamente a la chica que estaba frente a él, observándolo curiosa, y sin querer decir mucho se lo entregó.

– Ten, lo hice pensando en ti, sé que no es mucho, pero… – dijo, entregándole rápidamente el obsequio y desviando la mirada con algo de vergüenza. Simplemente no podía sentirse muy cómodo en ese tipo de situaciones, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo haría para explicarle sus sentimientos a Juvia, por lo que esperaba que los entendiera con ese pequeño gesto.

– Gray-sama, esto es hermoso, es… ¡Son nuestras magias mezcladas!, Juvia lo atesorará por siempre – exclamó inmensamente feliz, sosteniendo con tanto cariño aquella pequeña creación, que por un instante Gray se dejó llevar y se acercó en un intento por besar aquellos labios que tanto lo nombraban y lo deseaban, pero cuando se estaba acercando para sujetar su rostro, comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad una fuerte lluvia no pronosticada.

– Juvia, no eres tú, ¿verdad? – preguntó algo extrañado, demasiado cerca de su rostro, provocando que la maga de agua comenzara a tambalearse levemente de nervios. Loxar sentía que el corazón iba a salir corriendo de su pecho con lo fuerte que había empezado a latirle, ¿qué había intentado su Gray-sama?, ¿quería besarla?

– N-No fue Juvia la que provocó este temporal, solo cuando Juvia está triste hace que llueva, y no es que esté triste en estos precisos momentos – contestó, mirando entre nerviosa y coqueta a Gray.

– Bueno, un poco de agua no va a impedir que termine de hacer lo que iba a hacer – susurró roncamente, sujetando una de las húmedas mejillas para acercarla a él y así por fin poder besarla, pero a lo lejos escucharon una voz demasiado alta como para pasarla por alto.

– ¡Woooo!, Happy, ¡te dije que ya estaría lleno otra vez! – gritaba animadamente la voz que cada vez se hacía más y más audible.

– ¡Aye!, pero Natsu, creo que hay personas en el lugar – acotaba otra pequeña y chillona voz.

– Este olor… ¡Oh, pero si son Gray y Juvia!, ¡chicos! – era Natsu, el que corriendo a lo que más daban sus piernas se apresuró a llegar a la orilla del lago.

– Me cago en… Juvia, volvamos a la orilla, Natsu no nos dejará tranquilos aquí – y diciendo esto, se sentó en su respectivo lugar y comenzó a remar desganadamente hacia la orilla. Por fin se había decidido a hacer algo que pensaba hace ya bastante tiempo solo para que llegar alguien y les echara a perder el momento.

– Gray-sama…– susurró Juvia, mirándolo algo apenada mientras que acariciaba suavemente el agua con la yema de sus dedos, deseando que hubieran sido los oscuros cabellos del mago, pero eso no la desanimó del todo.

– " _Gray-sama iba a besar a Juvia, iba a ser el beso perfecto bajo la lluvia… Pero ¡no todo está perdido! ¡tú puedes Juvia_!" – pensó sonrojada hasta las orejas, no dejándose contagiar por aquel gris cielo que tanto tiempo había estado sobre ella.

– Oi Gray, Juvia, ¿qué hacían en medio del lago con esta lluvia?, ¿acaso no saben que los peces son muy difíciles de pescar con este tiempo? – les comentó Natsu, colocando una de sus manos por sobre sus ojos para evitar que la lluvia entrara en sus ojos y mirando el cielo con la esperanza de que se despejara.

– No estábamos pescando precisamente – contestó Gray molesto, tomando a Juvia de un brazo para llevarla rápidamente con él hacia la ciudad.

– Creo que estaban en una cita, se guuuussstan – se burló Happy, volando alrededor de la pareja.

– Sí, en eso estábamos Gray-sama y yo, por cierto, no vuelvan a secar ese lago… ¡Al parecer muchas personas vienen a este lugar por él! – les gritó a lo lejos Juvia, sin poder evitar ser arrastrada por los fuertes brazos del mago de hielo, quien caminaba a toda prisa para evitar perder más tiempo con Natsu, quien sin saberlo ya había arruinado bastante su primera cita.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Gray?, nunca pierde la oportunidad de pelear conmigo… ¿Se sentirá mal? – le preguntó el pelirosa a su pequeño acompañante, viendo cómo la pareja desaparecía en la lejanía.

– Creo que lo que siente Gray es otra cosa – respondió Happy, riéndose silenciosamente y dejando a Natsu con la duda.

– G-Gray-sama, ¿a dónde iremos ahora? – preguntó aún entusiasmada Juvia. ¡Estaba siendo arrastrada por su amado Gray!, aunque sinceramente le daba igual a dónde fuera, mientras fuera con él.

– A casa – contestó castamente el pelinegro.

– ¿A…A casa? – tanto tiempo que Juvia había esperado por el día en que tuvieran una cita, ¿solo para que terminara de esa manera?

– Si, creo que no podemos ir a algún otro lugar con este tiempo – volvió a decir Fullbuster, evitando en todo momento la mirada de la chica. No quería ver el momento en que su rostro le mostrara algo de desilusión o decepción, no permitiría que, habiendo llegado a ese punto, todo se fuera a la mierda por culpa de pequeños detalles que hicieron que las cosas se dieran de esa manera.

– Entonces… ¿Nuestra cita terminó? – susurró Juvia, observando algo apenada aquel oscuro cielo. Sabía que Gray la iba a besar, algo que nunca hubiese esperado de parte de él, pero también sabía que, si terminaba la cita en ese instante, no volvería a tener la oportunidad de ver al mago de hielo actuando de esa forma otra vez.

– Se puede decir que me saltaré unos cuantos pasos – dijo Gray al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, llegando por fin al edificio y subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras que llevaban al último departamento, a su hogar, dejando a su vez pequeñas posas en cada escalón por el que pasaba junto a Juvia. Rápidamente sacó un llavero de su empapado pantalón, introdujo la delgada llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta, metió a Juvia dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

– Gray-sama, ¿quiere tomar un baño caliente?, Juvia irá a preparar el baño – preguntó la chica, dejando el pequeño, preciado y delicado regalo sobre la mesa de centro que había en la salita de estar. No quería sonar desanimada, después de todo el solo hecho de vivir con Gray ya era algo más que suficiente para ella, al menos por ahora.

– Juvia – la llamó el mago, esta vez sonando más tranquilo, pero aquel nombre pronunciado por él tuvo tal carga emocional, que un leve escalofrío recorrió la curvilínea espalda de la chica, la que se volteó rápidamente al sentir sus pasos acercarse a ella.

– G-Gray-sam-hmmm – había empezado a hablar, pero Fullbuster no la dejó terminar, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos para, por fin, poder besarla lentamente, saboreando aquellos labios que tanto gustaban nombrarlo.

Poco a poco el beso fue tomando intensidad, Gray, dejándose llevar por el calor del momento, le fue quitando una en una las prendas a Juvia, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, sintiendo el placentero ronroneo que, de vez en cuando, surgía de la garganta de la chica, y sin darse sus ropas húmedas por la lluvia estaban esparcidas en el suelo de la salita de estar, y él se encontraba levantándola del suelo para apoyarla en su cuerpo, sujetándola firmemente entre sus brazos para llevarla al cuarto que compartían.

– Demonios, las camas son un poco angostas, pero servirán – le susurró en el cuello, dejándola suavemente sobre su cama para posicionarse sobre ella y, poco a poco, dejarse consumir por su intenso, apasionado y loco amor.

Juvia se sentía como en uno de sus tantos sueños eróticos en los que Gray se lanzaba contra ella y le hacía el amor salvajemente hasta el amanecer; en la ducha, en la sala de estar, en la cocina, en cada rincón de su pequeño pero acogedor hogar. La diferencia era que esta vez era real, tanto que, por un instante quiso llorar de felicidad. Su tan preciado y querido Gray-sama la estaba correspondiendo, y no necesitaba las palabras para hacerlo, no si la besaba y la tocaba de la manera en que lo hacía.

– Juvia, las últimas dos semanas no he parado de pensar en ti, no sabes cuantas pesadillas he tenido contigo, recordando aquella vez que casi mueres por mi culpa… Y todo era porque tenía miedo de decirte lo que realmente sentía… Aunque no es que ahora lo haya dicho, pero creo que quedó más que claro… Juvia, yo, eh… Me dormía pensando en ti, cuando no te dabas cuenta me levantaba solo para sentarme junto a ti y verte dormir plácidamente. Debes saber, Juvia, que tu cálido, firme y constante amor caló profundo en mí, y grábalo bien en tu ser, Juvia, porque no lo repetiré… Yo también te quiero y quiero que no te separes nunca de mi lado – le dijo luego de que se quitaran las ganas de amarse tan apasionadamente, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo cada parte de su piel junto a la suya. No volvería a dejar que nada ni nadie volviera a hacerle daño alguno a su chica.

– Gray-sama, Juvia siente que podría morir de felicidad… No, morir no, Juvia siente que podría vivir mil años de felicidad solo con esas palabras… Gray-sama, lo amo con todo mi ser, y no dude que estaré siempre a su lado, usted es el mayor tesoro que tiene Juvia en su vida – susurró Juvia, cerrando inconscientemente sus párpados, lo que sentía tan pesados que le fue inevitable cerrarlos unos instantes, pero solo eso bastó para que cayera en un profundo y cálido sueño.

Esa noche ambos durmieron como nunca, sin embargo, al día siguiente Juvia se despertó estando, aparentemente, sola en la habitación.

– ¿P-por qué Juvia está en la cama de Gray-sama…desnuda? – susurró, levantando las sábanas y viendo a todos lados, pero entonces recordó todo lo de la noche anterior.

– Eso… ¿No fue un sueño?... Juvia ha... ¡Gray-sama correspondió el amor de Juvia! – chillo feliz como una niña pequeña, enrollándose en las suaves sábanas que olían a una mezcla de Gray y sudor.

– ¿Despertaste? – preguntó de pronto el susodicho, apareciendo casualmente en el marco de la puerta del cuarto, sonando más a una acotación que a una interrogante.

– Gray-sama, pensé que había salido a algún lugar – dijo Juvia, cubriéndose parte del rostro de la pura vergüenza. Había notado esa leve sonrisa burlesca en el rostro de su amado chico.

– Bueno, sí salí un momento, compré unas cosas, regresé, preparé algo para el desayuno y solo ahora despiertas – comentó, caminando hacia su armario para sacar un par de prendas. Ya había visto todos los rincones del curvilíneo, suave y perfecto cuerpo de la maga de agua, pero aun así le incomodaba saber que estaba desnuda bajo sus sábanas.

– Lo siento, Gray-sama, es que, bueno… Anoche Juvia quedó exhausta, no sabía que Gray-sama fuera tan enérgico – contestó Juvia, mirando de reojos al pelinegro. De pronto el ambiente se había vuelto un poco incómodo, pero Gray lo volvió al instante en algo grato.

– Ten, ponte esto – le dijo avergonzado por lo que acababa de oír, lanzándole una remera y un short, quitándose a su vez la camisa que traía puesta y colocándose la otra remera que tenía en la mano.

– ¿Qué…? ¡G-Gray-sama compró remeras de pareja! – Dijo casi como susurro.

– Alguien me dijo que el amor volvía a las personas tontas – acotó él en el mismo tono de voz, sonriendo de lo absurdo que se sentía haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero no le desagradaba, no si con eso veía aquel tierno rostro sonreír de esa manera.

– ¡Gray-sama! – volvió a chillar Juvia, colocándose rápidamente su remera para luego saltar enérgicamente hacia los brazos del chico.

– ¡Ya Juvia, aún no te colocas los pantalones! – gritaba Gray, intentando no mirarle el trasero, pero sus ojos aun así se desviaban hacia esa zona.

– No importa, Gray-sama ya conoce el cuerpo de Juvia – decía ella feliz, sonriendo a más no poder al imaginarse a ambos caminando por la calle con aquellas remeras; mientras que la de Gray decía "solo tengo ojos para esta chica", con una flecha que indicaba hacia el lado derecho, la de ella decía; "él solo tiene ojos para esta chica", con una flecha que apuntaba hacia arriba, a lo que Juvia seguramente le escribiría algo como: propiedad de Juvia, el esposo de Juvia o algo por el estilo.

 **.**

 **[F I N]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Amoooo esta pareja, creo que es mi favorita de todo Fairy Tail! (ajem, junto con la de Zeref y Mavis e.e). No lo sé, tienen algo que me encanta úwù.**

 **¡En fin, espero les haya gustado!**

 **La segunda parte será un especial lemon solo para los que lo quieran leer, no alterará en nada la historia, simplemente será lo que pasó en la primera noche que durmieron juntos (: Así que, para los que lo lean, ya me dirán qué les pareció.**

 **¡Recuerden que siempre se puede ser mejor gracias a sus reviews y consejos, así que cualquier crítica y/o comentario es totalmente aceptado!**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido momentáneamente de todos, ya estaré por aquí otra vez para terminar de subir mis fics incompletos y one-shots.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Bunny D. Loxar**


	2. Pensando en ti - extra

**Pensando en ti – A**

(…) Rápidamente sacó un llavero de su empapado pantalón, introdujo la delgada llave en el fino y reluciente cerrojo y abrió la puerta, metió a Juvia dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

– Gray-sama, ¿quiere tomar un baño caliente?, Juvia irá a preparar el baño – preguntó la chica, dejando el pequeño, preciado y delicado regalo sobre la mesa de centro que había en la salita de estar. No quería sonar desanimada, después de todo el solo hecho de vivir con Gray ya era algo más que suficiente para ella, al menos por ahora.

– Juvia – la llamó el mago, esta vez sonando más tranquilo, pero aquel nombre pronunciado por él tuvo tal carga emocional, que un leve escalofrío recorrió la curvilínea espalda de la chica, la que se volteó rápidamente al sentir sus pasos acercarse a ella.

– G-Gray-sam-hmmm – había empezado a hablar, pero Fullbuster no la dejó terminar, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos para, por fin, poder besarla lentamente, saboreando aquellos labios que tanto gustaban nombrarlo.

Poco a poco el beso fue tomando intensidad, Gray, dejándose llevar por el calor del momento, le fue quitando de una en una las prendas a Juvia, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, sintiendo el placentero ronroneo que, de vez en cuando, surgía de la garganta de la chica, y sin darse sus ropas húmedas por la lluvia estaban esparcidas en el suelo de la salita de estar, y él se encontraba levantándola del suelo para apoyarla en su cuerpo, sujetándola firmemente entre sus brazos para llevarla al cuarto que compartían. El tener el cuerpo de Juvia tan apegado al suyo y casi en su totalidad desnudo, lo estaba encendiendo de una manera que ni él había imaginado alguna vez.

– Mierda, las camas son un poco angostas, pero servirán – le susurró en el cuello, dejándola suavemente sobre su cama para posicionarse sobre ella y, poco a poco, dejarse consumir por su intenso, apasionado y loco amor.

Antes de comenzar a besarla, o a tocarla siquiera, se quedó un par de segundos observándola detenidamente. Quería grabar en su retina cada pequeño y gran detalle de ese curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo que respiraba agitado de excitación bajo su cuerpo, sin embargo, aquella mirada le recordó a Juvia que había olvidado un detalle importante; la ropa interior erótica que le habían recomendado las chicas en el gremio.

– Hum, Gray-sama, Juvia no trae la ropa adecuada para la ocasión, ¿quizá debería ir a ponerme alguna otra cosa? – dijo nerviosa, sintiendo cómo su piel se erizaba al contacto con los gruesos dedos del mago de hielo. Quería que su primera vez con Gray fuera algo realmente significativo, algo bello y apasionado, pero sobre todo quería transmitirle todo su amor.

– Juvia… – dejó salir Gray con una leve risa, besándole suavemente los labios para luego agregar con tono juguetón – Para lo que tengo planeado que hagamos, no vamos a necesitar ropa… Teniéndote así frente a mi realmente me molestaría que llevaras alguna otra prenda aparte de esas seductoras y pequeñas bragas, y ese sujetador que tan bien sé cómo quitarte por el simple hecho de que, a veces, cuando no te das cuenta, me quedo observándote cuando te cambias para ir a tomar una ducha – susurraba al mismo tiempo que sus besos recorrían desde los labios al glóbulo del oído, y de ahí hacia su clavícula.

– P-Pero… Juvia quería sorprenderlo con su lencería sexy – jadeó la joven maga de agua, resistiéndose a dejar salir los pequeños gemidos que tenía atorados en la garganta.

– Hey, ¿no lo notas?, tu cuerpo es lo único que necesitas para sorprenderme – le dijo apoyando su frente con la de ella para entonces rozarle su creciente miembro en su zona íntima, mientras que una de sus manos recorría ágilmente desde sus glúteos hacia su espalda, llegando al broche del brasier solo para desabrocharlo y lanzar aquella prenda lejos de su vista. Tenía la necesidad de, por fin, observar aquellos redondos, suaves y enormes senos que en una sola ocasión había tocado por accidente.

– ¡Gr-Gray-sama…! – gemía Juvia al sentir el roce del miembro de Gray con su intimidad, eso y las caricias que el mago había comenzado a esparcirle en los senos la estaban volviendo loca, y sin resistirse sujetó el rostro del mago con ambas manos para besarlo desesperadamente, pasando sus manos por esos cabellos que tanto deseó tener entre sus manos, recorriendo de su nuca hacia su espalda, notando cada firme músculo bajo su suave tacto, hasta que llegó a su trasero, ese redondeo y duro trasero que tantas veces soñó con tocar, pudiendo hacerlo ahora.

– Mierda, Juvia… No sé cuánto más pueda aguantar así – le susurró, lamiendo y chupando uno de sus pechos, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos le recorría del cuello hacia el ombligo y de ahí, delicadamente, la introdujo en sus húmedas bragas, palpando y sintiendo la humedad y el deseo de Juvia, por lo que sin previo aviso le quitó rápidamente las bragas y las lanzó hacia algún lado al azar. Lentamente posicionó su hinchado y ganoso miembro en la mojada entrada de Juvia, sentía unas locas ganas de embestirla una y otra y otra vez al instante, pero se contuvo porque sabía, de boca de uno de los chicos – ejem, Gajeel – que la primera vez de las chicas se debía ser delicado dado que les incomodaba y dolía un tanto.

– Juvia – susurró ronco contra su cuello, apoyándose sobre sus codos para no dejar caer su peso sobre ella, casi como pidiéndole permiso para penetrarla.

– Gray-sama, me está volviendo loca, Juvia quiere sentirlo dentro de su ser…– le susurró tan o más ganosa que él, mordiéndole levemente una de sus orejas, y no fueron necesarias más palabras para que por fin se entregaran el uno al otro.

Juvia se sentía como en uno de sus tantos sueños eróticos en los que Gray se lanzaba contra ella y le hacía el amor salvajemente hasta el amanecer; en la ducha, en la sala de estar, en la cocina, en cada rincón de su pequeño pero acogedor hogar. La diferencia era que esta vez era real, tanto que, por un instante quiso llorar de felicidad. Su tan preciado y querido Gray-sama la estaba correspondiendo, y no necesitaba las palabras para hacerlo, no si la besaba y la tocaba de la manera en que lo hacía o, mejor dicho, no pudieron pronunciar palabras coherentes en el largo tiempo que se tomaron para amarse desenfrenadamente.

Gray había entrado en la intimidad de Juvia lentamente, sintiendo un placer que jamás en su vida pensó que podría sentir. La primera embestida la hizo lenta y extensa, sintiendo lo apretada que estaba Juvia, viendo además que esto le había causado cierto malestar, pero que rápidamente se le pasó, pudiendo embestirla una segunda, tercera y cuarta vez de manera consciente y delicada, pero su cordura no dio para tanto considerando el tipo de situación en la que se encontraba, eso acompañado de los eróticos gemidos que la maga de agua dejaba escapar a ratos, lograron que simplemente se dejara llevar y comenzara a mover sus caderas cada vez más rápido y profundo, queriendo más y más de esa mujer que tanto tiempo había suplicado por su amor, la que le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas queriendo sentirlo incluso aún más dentro de su ser.

– ¡Gray-sama! – gemía extasiada, besando de vez en cuando sus labios, pero Gray no era capaz de articular más que roncos y suaves gemidos, completamente entregado al placer. Duraron así solo un par de minutos más antes de que Juvia se corriera con un suave gemido que nombraba al hombre que la apresaba con su fuerte cuerpo, lo que provocó que, a su vez, él también se viniera de manera estrepitosa, gimiendo salvajemente el nombre de Juvia.

– Gray-sama, eso fue… Increíble – decía la maga de agua, entre cansada y aún excitada, abrazando el cuerpo del chico que se había dejado caer sobre ella.

– Sí… Definitivamente debimos hacer esto antes – contestaba él, apoyando su rostro sobre sus suaves y blanditos pechos, pero cuando su respiración se hubo calmado se levantó un poco, la besó apasionadamente, sacó su miembro del interior de Juvia y se recostó junto a ella para poder sostenerla entre sus brazos. Si no iba a decirle tan específicamente con palabras que la amaba, al menos quería demostrárselo con acciones. Pasado unos minutos de una pequeña charla casual, ambos se durmieron relajadamente, con sus respiraciones acompasadas y sus corazones latiendo como uno solo. Sin embargo, al despertar, ambos seguían igual de deseosos.

– Gray-sama, Juvia quiere volver a hacer el amor con usted – le susurró algo avergonzada, apoyando su rostro en sus firmes pectorales.

– Que coincidencia, yo también quiero, pero ¿estarás bien?, quiero decir, acabamos de hacerlo por primera vez y, eh… ¿No será un poco incómodo para ti? –

– No, no lo será, estoy segura de ello – contestó la chica, comenzando a besarlo lentamente, saboreando cada rincón de la boca de Gray, mientras que a su vez se montaba en su regazo delicadamente, notando que al parecer él estaba incluso más excitado que ella.

– No se diga más entonces – y diciendo esto, sin querer esperar más, comenzó a hacerle el amor lentamente. Quería disfrutar más de aquel placentero acto, sobre todo por las impresionantes sensaciones que podía tener y por lo bien que se sentía el ver que Juvia se sentía igual que él.

– Juvia, las últimas dos semanas no he parado de pensar en ti, no sabes cuantas pesadillas he tenido contigo, recordando aquella vez que casi mueres por mi culpa… Y todo era porque tenía miedo de decirte lo que realmente sentía… Aunque no es que ahora lo haya dicho, pero creo que quedó más que claro… Juvia, yo, eh… Me dormía pensando en ti, cuando no te dabas cuenta me levantaba solo para sentarme junto a ti y verte dormir plácidamente. Debes saber, Juvia, que tu cálido, firme y constante amor caló profundo en mí, y grábalo bien en tu ser, Juvia, porque no lo repetiré… Yo también te quiero y quiero que no te separes nunca de mi lado – le dijo luego de que se quitaran las ganas de amarse tan apasionadamente, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo cada parte de su piel junto a la suya. No volvería a dejar que nada ni nadie volviera a hacerle daño alguno a su chica.

– Gray-sama, Juvia siente que podría morir de felicidad… No, morir no, Juvia siente que podría vivir mil años de felicidad solo con esas palabras… Gray-sama, lo amo con todo mi ser, y no dude que estaré siempre a su lado, usted es el mayor tesoro que tiene Juvia en su vida – susurró Juvia, cerrando inconscientemente sus párpados, lo que sentía tan pesados que le fue inevitable cerrarlos unos instantes, pero solo eso bastó para que cayera en un profundo y cálido sueño (…)

.

 **[F I N]**

.

 _ **Bunny D. Loxar~**_


End file.
